Anchor
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: A Short fic based on a DaddyCharming. This contains a dash of Charming/DavidXSnow/Mary with Emma and maybe even Henry in the mix. It's mostly Charming/David centered, though. Rated K  for now
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **_So, I was browsing my tags on Tumblr when I came across a post for a fic that Charming/David being a daddy, I.E building a crib for Emma or talking to Snow's belly while she was asleep, and I was instantly hit with inspiration! And thus, "Anchor" was born! (: You all can thank, theprincessandrajah (on tumblr) for the inspiration. :P The story is called "Anchor" because that's what I've been listening to while I write it. xD It's by Mindy Gledhill. Heard it on Bones the other night and LOVED it. But it's helped this come to lie. So yeah. you guys enjoy the first small chapter. (hopefully there will be longer ones, but I'm just excited that I'm inspired to write and I wanna share. D: )_

**Summery; **A Short fic(For now, might actually be longer...xD) based on a DaddyCharming. This contains a dash of Charming/DavidXSnow/Mary with Emma and maybe even Henry in the mix. It's mostly Charming/David centered, though.

**Rating;** K+ For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Anchor<strong>

**Part One**

He's vaguely aware of someone hugging him, and his arms awkwardly wrap around the woman's thin frame. Everything is still foggy, but this woman-the one who's going on about second chances and apologies that mean nothing to him-she's his wife. His _wife_. He has no memory of her. Hell, he's not even sure what his name is, though he's been told it's David.

As his thoughts wander and the wom-_Catherin_-Catherin...hugs him tighter, he turns his head to catch two people staring at him. Both woman had been there to find him in the river. As he stared at them side by side, he wondered if perhaps the two of them were related.

He didn't have much time to consider it as he was soon watching Emma's retreating form. David's eyes then locked with Mary's and even as Catherin pulled away from the hug, he didn't move, didn't blink. There was something-something about this woman, the woman who _saved _him tonight.

Finally, Mary dropped her gaze from his, her arms wrapping almost protectively around her abdomen. As her hands moved, David caught sight of something shiny on Mary's finger. The ring sparkled in the hospital's florescent lights and suddenly David wasn't in the hospital anymore.

-x-

_He's in a bed next to someone. As he sits up, he notes that the sleeping form next to him is Mary Margret Blanchard, however his mind wants to call her Snow. He's now aware that he has no control over his actions as his hand presses firmly yet gently on _Snow's_ prominent belly. That's when his eyes widen slightly and his heart swells with emotion. This is a memory. A sweet memory. _

_His name is James, not David. He smiles down at his sleeping wife, his eyes tracing over her beautiful face, un-marred by the worries of the Evil Queen's plans. As the baby kicks, let's her father know of her presence within her mother's womb, James smiles. This is his baby, he helped create this. He leans forward and presses his lips against the spot where he felt movement and begins to whisper contently to his child._

-x-

His memory is broken by the voice of Catherin. "David. Are you okay?" David, as he's known in this universe or realm...whatever it may be, turns his head to see a genuinely concerned look on the blonde woman's face. He shakes his head slightly in an attempt to clear the fog in his brain and nods.

"Yeah, I just...thought I remembered something." He replied lamely. Catherin looks relatively satisfied with that answer and nods before taking her seat in the corner of his hospital room. Sighing, David relaxes as much as he can in his hospital bed, getting lost in thought once more.

Was what he just experienced a memory? If it was, where was he now? Why were people calling him "David" when he was so sure that it was _James. _And, Emma! Where was Emma? Was this the curse of the Evil Queen? David sighed and scrubbed his face tiredly with his hands as he slumped against his pillows.

This was all just headache inducing, and he was so tired. Maybe he should just...Sleep on it. His eyes drooped and suddenly sleep sounded heavenly even though he had been asleep in a coma for God knows how long. Closing his eyes, David settled down beneath the hard, unwelcoming sheets of his hospital bed and allowed sleep to welcome him with open arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**: _So sorry this took longer than it should. I just have NO idea where I am going with this, and things are a little hectic over on my side of the world. xD I do hope you enjoy this, and my writing is a little off. I apologize. I'm still iffy on a style, I guess. With my writers block slowly seeping away, I've been writing differently and it keeps switching from like "Jame curses under his breath" To "Jame cursed under his breath" And I'm not sure which I like and shfkjshfkjsdhf! xD Idk. So I apologize for that. Blargh. Oh and yay for a longer chapter. c:_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

_James curses under his breath as the hammer slams into his thumb by accident. He growls in frustration and sets the hammer down to shake his hand as if that will ease the pain reverberating through his thumb. Once the pain dissipates, James stands up and steps back, eyes admiring his work so far. He grinned and nodded in satisfaction to himself. The baby crib looked good so far if he did say so himself. He couldn't wait to surprise Snow with it. Ever since they had seen Rumplestiltskin, she had been anxious and upset, so James was hoping that this would lighten things._

_An hour and a half later, James stood and admired his work proudly. The smooth Mahogany crib was finished and painted an off-white color. He was sure Snow would love it. Sighing tiredly, he wiped the sweat from his brow and moved out of the barn, where he had been working, and headed up to the castle. _

_As soon as he entered their bed chambers, he frowned slightly. Snow was no where to be found. He turned on his heal and on a hunch, headed down the hall to their daughter's room. His hunch was correct as he spotted his wife rocking slowly with her hands resting protectively over her swollen tummy. Her eyes were staring outside the open window as she hummed quietly. _

_James took a moment to take in the scene, his heart swelling with the sight of the sun's rays illuminating Snow's beauty. Sensing someone watching her, Snow tears her gaze from outside the window and locks eyes with James. A smile spreads across her delicate face as she catches him watching her and he finally snaps out of his trance. "I have a surprise for you." James holds out his hand for Snow as he sidles up beside her. _

_"Can I open my eyes yet?" Snow asked, one hand resting on her protruding belly and the other blindly out in front of her as James covers her eyes with his hands and leads her inside of the barn. _

_James chuckled softly as he finally released her. "Yes, my love." He grins and moves so he can see her face as her mouth drops into an opened smile and her eyes glisten with tears. _

_"Oh, James!" Her voice is thick with emotion as glances between her husband and the beautiful crib. Suddenly James stumbles back in surprise as his wife throws her arms around his neck and they share a passionate kiss. As Snow pulls back, she grins and the tears finally fall as she speaks. "It's beautiful." She whispered, pressing her lips to his again._

_.-._

David's eyes snapped open and he blinked furiously in confusion, sitting up and then falling back against the hospital bed with a sigh. It was a dream, just a dream. It was too realistic...So vivid. He scrubbed his face tiredly and glanced around the room, noticing that Catherine was no where in sight, however as he glances over outside the glass doors, his eyes catch sight of Mary Margret as she makes her rounds with the patients.

Their eyes locked and she offers him a kind smile as she slowly approaches his room. He watched as she knocked and then opened the door the poke her head through. "May I come in?" She asked shyly, waiting for David to nod. When he does, she enter and her smile only widens. "How are you, Mr. Nolan?" She asks softly, standing awkwardly near the door.

It took him a moment to realize she was talking to him, due to the fact that she had called him 'Mr. Nolan.' When she stared at him expectantly he shook his head to clear his foggy mind, trying to separate his dream from what was going on now. Clearing his throat, he offered her a smile. "I-I'm fine. Listen...I wanted to thank you and...What was that other woman's name?" His brow crinkled as he tried to remember.

Mary Margret smiled softly. "No need to thank me, and her name is Emma. I can tell her you said thank you." The minute that name comes out of her mouth, David's heart stops. Well it doesn't because the constant beeping of the machine beside him tells him that, but it does pick up and the machine beeps a little faster. Mary seemed to notice this as she stepped up to his bed, a look of concern washing over her beautiful face. "Are you okay? Should I get a doctor?" She placed a hand on his arm and looked down worriedly.

Her voice breaks through his shock and he shakes his head in the negative. "N-No...I-I'm fine...I just...Did you say her name was Emma?" He has to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Yes..." She starts off hesitantly, "Why? Do you know her?" Her head cocked slightly to the side with a curious look on her face. If David wasn't freaking out right now, he'd have to admit how adorable she looked.


End file.
